Fading Frost
by KoalaCupcake
Summary: Shortly after defeating Pitch, Jack becomes sick and starts having nightmares. Does this have anything to do with Jamie's friends not believing anymore, or the return of Pitch?
1. Chapter 1

Jack was riding in the sleigh with the other guardians. He was feeling fantastic.

My name is Jack Frost. And I'm a guardian. How do I know that? He thought happily to himself. The moon told me. And when the moon tells you something...believe it.

He sent a beautifully crafted snowflake flying out behind them. He grinned as he watched it twist and twirl in the breeze. He sighed and sat back down into the sleigh.

"Where are we going, exactly?" he asked no one in perticular.

"To the North Pole!" North shouted.

"To celebrate!" Jack smiled. This was one of the best days of his life.

Suddenly, his stomach felt sick, and he had a terrible headache. With out realizing it he let out a groan of pain.

"Are you ok jack?" tooth swiveled around in her seat and questioned him.

"Just fine, tooth." he replied, trying to hide his sudden pain. She looked at him worriedly but soon turned back to her previous conversation with Bunny.

Jack knew that whatever this sudden pain was, he just needed to keep it quiet. He had had 300 years of practice being quiet, so he knew he would probably be able to keep this issue to himself.

He still didn't fully trust the other guardians. Not after his so called 'betrayal' on Easter. They never even gave him the chance to talk.

Noticing the grumpy look on Jacks face, Sandy tried to start a conversation with him to cheer him up. Unfortunately, this meant that jack was just smiling and nodding the whole time, having no idea what the sandman was saying.

Their one-sided conversation ended abruptly when North shouted out, "We're here!" and North's workshop was suddenly in sight. They dove down (much to bunny's discomfort) as fast as lightning and speed into the ice tunnels. After spinning and swerving through them North pulled the sleigh to a halt. Everyone except bunny and jack were laughing at the fun of the ride. Bunny hated riding on the sled, but jack was still feeling mysteriously sick and now slightly dizzy.

All the other guardians got off and went inside to celebrate their victory, but jack was trying desperately not to through up.

He stepped out of the sleigh and immediately he felt the world tilt sideways. He fell to the ground and closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down. Why was he feeling like this? Why was this happening?

He looked and realized that all the frost on his staff and hoodie had melted. The staff only looked like a stick, just a regular old tree branch. He tried to make frost but for some reason his powers weren't working.

Fighting against the pain and nausea he got up and stumbled into the workshop. Leaning heavily on his staff he took slow, careful steps, as each one caused a wave of pain and sickness.

He knew he couldn't face the guardians like this. They would overly worry and he would only become a burden.

Finding an open window he tried to call the wind to take him away, but when it came it was too painful too fly.

After wandering and tumbling around some more he felt unconsciousness threatening him. The guardians couldn't see him like this, so he went to the nearest room; which happened to be a very old and unused guest room, And collapsed into the bed there. He fell unconscious in seconds, and entered a horrible nightmare.

* * *

Pitch watched Jack's nightmare from deep within the shadows of his lair. He was still feeling somewhat frustrated at having to fake his defeat in front of the guardians, but it was all part of his master plot.

So far everything was going according to plan. They made Jack a guardian, so therefore he's now suffering because of his lack of believers. After all, guardians need believers, or else they lose all their powers and slowly fade away. He will just have to wait until jack becomes weak enough, and then he will be able to strike.

* * *

**Hello everyone, thank you for reading this story! Should I continue? Please review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tooth glared angrily as Bunny, North, and Sandy all helped themselves to a cookie. They were hanging around in the globe room; waiting for the elves and yetis to finish setting up the party they were going to have in order to celebrate their victory.

"You're all going to ruin your teeth!" she cried out angrily.

"It is fine, Tooth. Why don't you help yourself to a cookie?" North's attempt to calm Tooth down only made it worse.

"But you're all going to get cavities and all your teeth will fall out and-" tooth fluttered back and forth nervously, only to be interrupted by Bunny.

"Now we're did frostbite get off to?"

"Good question, Bunny. Where did he go?" North agreed.

"Last I saw he was in the sleigh." Tooth commented, immediately snapped out of her anger and completely focused on finding Jack.

Sandy tapped on North's shoulder and spoke to him using pictures.

"Yes, your right Sandy. Come on everyone! We'll split up and look for Jack around the workshop. If he is not here than we go to the sleigh and search everywhere else!"

"I'll go check down here!" Tooth zoomed off down a hall. Sandy made an arrow pointing to a doorway and left through it to go search.

"Bunny, you go check the stables, and I'll keep looking around here."

"Got it, mate." and with that he tapped the ground twice and dove into the tunnel that opened up. All that was left in his place was a colorful flower.

* * *

"Jack! I'm scared!" Pippa gasped as more jagged cracks appeared on the seemingly stable ice.

"I know, I know," Jack tried to reassure her only to take a step forward and cause more cracks to form. "You're going to be alright. You're not going to fall in. Uh...we're going to have a little fun instead!"

"No we're not!" Pippa frustratedly exclaimed.

"Would I ever trick you?"

"Yes, you always play tricks!"

"Well not this time-" He stopped suddenly when he realized a darkness was growing over them.

"Jack!" Pippa called to him and then screamed as the ice gave way and she fell into the water.

"NO!" Jack shouted as he ran to the hole and was about to reach for his sister. The ice immediately sealed itself before he could reach in.

He couldn't move, his arms and legs felt like lead. He could only watch as his sister banged on the ice until she ran out of air and slowly sunk down into the depths of the lake.

* * *

Tooth thought that she would never find Jack. She was so worried about him, he was acting funny in the sleigh and she should have realized he wasn't with them sooner. She could only hope he was ok.

That's when she heard crying. It was muffled and sounded somewhat distant. Why would someone be crying?

She raced down several corridors and screeched to a halt at the door where it sounded loudest. She quietly opened the door and gasped at what she saw.

Lying on a bed in the corner was Jack Frost, all tangled up in his sheets and sobbing in his sleep. He looked much paler than usual, and she noticed that all the frost had melted of his hoodie and staff.

"Jack." Tooth quietly whispered the young winter spirits name but when he didn't wake up she said it louder.

"Jack!" he only continued to cry. Sighing she leaned over and started to scoop him up. Jack's eyes immediately flung open and he yelled out in pain.

"Oh!" Tooth exclaimed in surprise, dropping him back on the bed in the process. This got another howl of pain from the poor winter spirit.

"Jack! What's wrong?!" She asked but Jack wouldn't answer. He only moaned, and began to sob again.

"Pippa..." His voice was quiet and hoarse.

Tooth knew she needed help so she tapped a passing yeti on the shoulder.

"Please get the other guardians, I think their in the workshop somewhere. Tell them that Jack is in trouble and that it's an emergency." The yeti nodded and ran off down the hallway.

Tooth flew back into the room only to find jack unconscious. She only realized she was crying until several minutes later. Why did the poor boy have to suffer so much? Jack moaned in his sleep and she noticed tears spilling down his cheeks. She hoped that the other guardians could help Jack.

* * *

Pitch grinned evilly as he watched Jack and Tooth from a shadow in the corner of the room.

There was so much fear radiating off the two guardians. It was absolutely wonderful. And this was only step 1. Now all that needed to happen was for the other guardians to find Jack and then step 1 would be complete.

Pitch was excited. Step 2 was going to be so much fun.

* * *

**Hi everyone! Thank you to everyone who reads this story! I hope you enjoyed this chapter; the next one should be coming soon. Thanks again :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow! We're at over 100 views! Thank you all so much! Let's celebrate with another chapter! Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 3

Bunny was in his warren, painting eggs. He searched for Jack but soon he relied he had to get back to his warren to work on Easter preparations for next year. He had promised himself that this next Easter would be the best one yet.

Bunny jumped to his feet startled when a portal suddenly Opened up beside him.

"What the...?!" He said angrily as two yetis ran into his warren and then dragged him back through the portal.

"Hey! I have eggs to paint! Where are we going?!" he yelled as he disappeared through the portal.

* * *

Jack dreamt that he was in the globe room with the other guardians.

"You have failed us, Jack." North scolded him.

"W-What did I do?!" The winter spirit had no memory of why he was in trouble.

"You betrayed us!" Tooth screeched angrily. "How can you call yourself a guardian!?"

"I-I-"

"We never should have trusted him!" Bunny yelled.

Sandy made a picture of jack leaving the North Pole and stared at Jack, his eyes full of rage.

"You're right, Sandy. Jack, you are no longer a guardian, and you are never allowed to come here again." North turned and left the room. The rest of the guardians glared at jack and then left with North.

Jack tried to wipe his tears away, but they were falling to fast.

"I-I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..."

* * *

"Ah, Bunny, there you are. Come, we have found Jack, and he is in of our help." North lead bunny down the hall.

Bunny was still grumpy from being dragged out of his Warren, but he was also slightly worried about Jack.

When North opened. The door tooth zipped up to them and immediately began telling. North everything that had happened so far.

"Sandy has tried everything but Jack won't wake up! He can't even change his nightmare into a good dream and-" She suddenly gasped. "Do you, do you think that it's pitch?"

North was about to answer when he was suddenly interrupted by Bunny.

"Hold it, hold it. What's going on? Where's Frost?"

* * *

Jamie Bennett was sulking in his room. He was so angry at his friends. They told him that Jack Frost wasn't real!

He wondered how Jack had felt when his friends had stopped believing in him. Now Sophie and himself were Jack's only believers.

He hoped Jack was ok. He remembered seeing all the Guardians when they had no believers. They had lost all their powers, all their magic. He hoped the same hadn't happened to jack.

* * *

"Poor Frostbite." Bunny mumbled. Tooth caught all the guardians up yo date about everything she knew, but they still hadn't been able to wake jack up or figure out the cause of his sickness.

They were all startled out of their thoughts when they heard Jack speak.

"I-I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." He kept repeating Between sobs.

"Alright that's it! We have to wake him up!" Bunny shouted suddenly.

"But how?" tooth asked, her voice full of sadness. "If sandy can't do it then no one can."

"I've got an idea." Bunny marched out of the room.

Meanwhile, North was deep In thought about what might be causing Jack to be sick.

"Aha!" He shouted suddenly. "I think I know why he is sick."

"Why?! Tell us North!" Tooth exclaimed excitedly and sandy nodded in agreement.

"Jack only has a small group of believers. Perhaps that is the cause of his sickness."

"True, but he should only lose his powers and start to fade, not get sick and have nightmares!"

"True, tooth, very true. Perhaps not all of it is due to lack of believers..."

They all jumped in surprise when Jack Frost's eyes snapped open. He say up in the bed and started wiping years away.

"Jack!" Tooth said, relieved that he was finally awake. "You woke up!"

* * *

Pitch grinned from the shadows. Now that Jack had woken up he could start phase 2 of his plan.

He couldn't wait to start.

* * *

** What do you think? **

**Next chapter should be up by tomorrow possibly sooner. Thank you to the people who reviewed and to everyone who reads this story! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everybody!**

**Wow! We're at over 300 reviews! Let's celebrate with two new chapters! Here is the first; the next one should be up shortly. Enjoy!**

**(By the way I only just realized I haven't been putting disclaimers on my stories so sorry about that.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of its characters.**

* * *

Jack sat up in his bed only to fall back down onto his pillow and groan in pain.

"What's wrong Jack?"

"Don't ask him what's wrong, because something's clearly wrong with him." Bunny said. He had came into the room seconds before with a bucket of water to splash on the boy's head only to find him already awake.

"Now that he is awake we should take him to the infirmary." North suggested and they all nodded in agreement.

Jack groaned. "I can walk by myself."

"Sorry, Frostbite, but if you can't even sit up you probably can't walk by yourself."

"I will carry him." North scooped up the winter spirit, earning several moans and yells from the boy.

"Careful, North!" Tooth was so worried for the Winter spirit.

* * *

Pitch followed them in the shadows. Once they left Jack alone in the infirmary he could start.

* * *

North laid Jack on one of the infirmary beds.

"Just try to rest for now. We will try to find a cure. Hopefully you will be better soon." Jack was silent as the guardians all filed out of the room.

Pitch controlled the nightmare sand in Jack's head to create a hallucination.

It had been so easy to just send a bit of nightmare sand into Jack's head right after he became a guardian. They had all been too distracted to see it.

Jack closed his eyes. He felt sick, and weak. He hated feeling so useless. What was wrong with him? One minute he was fine, the next he was terribly ill.

He felt so helpless, so worthless. He hated it.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." He managed to get out.

"Jack." North entered the room, followed by the rest of the guardians.

"You cannot stay here."

"W-What?!" Jack was very worried now. This was starting to sound a lot like his dream.

"I'm sorry, Jack, but you'd only be too much of a burden." Tooth tried to explain to him. Jack just stared at them with a look of horror.

"Sorry, mate. Hate to break it to ya, but no one ever really wanted you around, anyway." Tears rolled down Jack's cheeks.

"You are no longer fit to be a guardian." North concluded and Sandy nodded while giving jack a look of pity.

"Don't bother coming back, Jack." Tooth said in a gentle voice. The tears were now falling faster. He hastily wiped them away.

"Fine." He whispered. He winced when he got up, trying desperately not to show weakness. He called wind and flew out the window, ignoring the pain. The last thing he heard was Tooth and Bunny.

"Good riddance!" Bunny shouted.

"Finally! He's gone!" Tooth sounded so happy. Jack wiped away more tears and let the wind cradle him. The wind flew him far, far away, where no one would ever find him.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter! The next one will be longer. I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far! Please review! I'd love to hear what you think so far! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello!**

**Here is chapter five! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of its characters.**

* * *

"What should we do?" North questioned the other guardians as soon as they had left Jack in the infirmary.

"North, if this whole thing is because of believers, perhaps all we need to do is have Sandy give children dreams about Jack so that they believe again." Tooth explained and Sandy nodded and made a thumbs up.

"No." North said and surprised them all. "Jack is starting to fade, but that's not all of it. I believe that something, or someone, is the cause of the pain and nightmares."

"It must be Pitch." Bunny grumbled.

"Guilty as charged." The voice of the nightmare king filled the globe room.

"Pitch!" Tooth shrieked. "You better undo whatever you did to Jack or I swear I'll-"

"You'll what? Put a quarter under my pillow? Didn't we have this conversation already?"

"Come out and face us, coward!" Bunny yelled. Pitch chuckled.

"No thank you. I like my idea better."

A shadow swooped out the window.

"There he goes! Let's follow him!" Bunny shouted. They completely forgot about the winter spirit as they ran out into the snow.

* * *

"You'd only be too much of a burden."

"No one ever really wanted you around, anyway."

"You are no longer fit to be a guardian."

"Don't bother coming back, Jack."

The guardian's words swirled around in jack's head. He couldn't get the voices to go away.

"Leave me alone!" He cried.

"We never should have trusted him!"

"You can't stay here."

"Good riddance."

Jack didn't bother trying to wipe his tears away anymore. They wouldn't stop falling.

The wind took him to the South Pole. When Jack landed he immediately surrounded himself in ice, creating his own ice cave. He curled up into a ball and cried.

"Like I said before, I thought this might happen." Anger swelled up inside Jack. On his command the cave shattered into a million pieces. Jack was left standing in front of the nightmare king.

"I told you they never really believed in you."

"Pitch." Jack refused to show his hurt and pain. He may be sick but he wasn't going to give Pitch the satisfaction of seeing him sick and weak. "I told you before and I'll tell you again. Leave me alone."

"Please, Jack. You don't have to be alone. You're fading away as we speak. Together we can get you believers."

"I don't want to join you, Pitch. No matter how hard you try to get me to. I will never ever join you. I don't want to be feared. Now leave me alone."

"Fine. Be alone. Be alone until you finally fade away from this world forever." Pitch snarled.

"Whatever." Jack tried to act like he didn't care, but in truth the words hurt him.

Nightmare sand swirled around pitch until he was gone without a trace.

Jack sunk to his knees. He could feel himself disappearing. He closed his eyes and laid down in the snow. He would fade away alone. He wouldn't be a burden to anyone anymore.

* * *

The guardians found Pitch outside standing all alone, grinning at them. They cautiously approached.

"What do you want, pitch?"

"I only want to have a little fun." Pitch replied all too innocently. The guardians gasped as thousands upon thousands of fearlings materialized all around them. Pitch laughed.

"Let's play a little game, guardians. For each fearling you defeat, I'll send Jack a horrific nightmare. I must warn you, though. No one can survive more than 10 of the nightmares. If you choose not to attack the fearlings, then my fearlings will attack you. Have fun."

The nightmare king disappeared into the shadows cast by the fearlings.

The guardians cast worried looks at each other. What were they going to do?

* * *

**Sorry for the cliff-hanger! ;)**

**What do you think? Next chapter should come soon, maybe tomorrow. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and to everyone who reads this story.**

**If anyone has any ideas for the story I would love to hear them. You can review or PM me your ideas and I will see if I can incorporate them into the story. Thank you! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone!**

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! **

**Sorry everyone but this next chapter is very short and sad. Hope you don't mind! Here is chapter 6. Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of its characters.**

* * *

Jack Frost closed his eyes and let the snow fall. He let the snow fall harder and harder. He would let it snow until he had no more power or energy. The last thing he would do before he faded away would be to let it snow.

It snowed, and snowed, and snowed.

The ground faded into the sky and soon there was nothing but white.

Nothing but snow.

Jack had made a snowstorm, but he didn't care.

He let it snow.

He opened his eyes one last time and looked up at the falling snow. He saw the moon watching him.

"Thank you." He managed to get out. He meant it.

He silently thanked the moon for saving him from the lake, for giving him the wind as a friend. He thanked the moon for giving him a family, the guardians, even if it was for only a short time.

It snowed harder.

Thank you, thank you, thank you. Over and over he repeated the two words. His tears froze in the icy air as they rolled down his cheeks.

I'm sorry. He thought silently to the moon. I'm so sorry for all the times I yelled at you. I'm sorry for the times I didn't want to be a guardian, and for becoming a guardian only to fade away. I am sorry for whatever I did to the Guardians to make them angry.

Tell them I'm sorry for me. Please.

The moon seemed to smile sadly down on him. As if it was answering and said that it would. As if it were telling him that he was sorry too.

Jack smiled and closed his eyes. It snowed harder and harder. Then all the snow stopped. His powers were gone. Jack said one last thing before he drifted away into unconsciousness.

"Thank you North, Sandy, Bunny, Tooth. Thank you for being my family."

* * *

**Again I'm sorry that the chapter is sad and very short. Next chapter will come soon, and it will be longer and very action-packed. :)**

**Thanks again to everyone who reviewed and to everyone who reads this story.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! **

**Ahhh! Over 1000 views! :D Amazing!**

**Thank you to everyone who reads this story! :)**

**That last chapter made me sad just writing it. I hope you all are ready for another sad chapter! *Smiles evilly***

**I know I said in the last chapter that this one would be action-packed, but it turned out to be sad too. It is much longer than the last chapter, though.**

**Here is chapter 7. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of its characters.**

* * *

The guardians were surrounded and out of options.

North pulled out one of his snow globes out and whispered the coordinates to Tooth's palace. A portal opened and all the guardians ran inside before the fearlings could catch them.

"What'd ya do that for?!" Bunny stormed up to North angrily.

"We couldn't risk harming Jack." North explained.

"But ya did just that! You left Frostbite all alone at the North pole with Pitch and thousands of fearlings!" The other guardians were frozen in horror as the realization of what they had just done dawned on them.

"No..." Tooth mumbled in shock.

Sandy made a picture of the guardians going into North's workshop.

"Sandy is right!" North declared. "Let's go save Jack!"

* * *

Once the four guardians had used another snow globe to get back to the pole, all the fearlings had disappeared. They ran into the workshop and burst through the infirmary doors. Instead of finding Jack they found Pitch standing in the center of the room.

"PITCH!" Bunny roared. What did you do to Him?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Pitch said calmly.

Tooth screamed and zoomed up to attack him but he quickly melted into the shadows.

"Come out Pitch!" She yelled. "What did you do to Jack?!"

"The question is, what did you do?" Pitch's voice seemed to come from everywhere at once. The guardians were at a loss of words.

"W-What?!" They all said, except for Sandy, who made a question mark.

"You all came in here moments ago, to tell Jack that you didn't want him around anymore, and that he was no longer a guardian. The poor thing flew off in tears."

"We never-" Tooth was cut off by nightmare sand tying her up and covering her mouth. The nightmare sand did the same to the other guardians.

"Why don't I show you?" Pitch asked and the guardians were swallowed by darkness.

* * *

They arrived at the South Pole. No matter how much the guardians struggled they couldn't manage to break free. Pitch was too strong.

Pitch hid himself and the guardians in a nearby shadow under a snow bank. They were just in time to see Jack crash land into the snow and surround himself with ice.

Pitch stepped out from the shadows.

"I told you they never really believed in you."

The ice shattered and Jack stormed up to Pitch.

"Pitch, I told you once and I'll tell you again. Leave me alone."

The guardians exchanged glances. Since when had Jack been talking to Pitch?

The guardians were sad to see fresh tears in the boy's eyes.

"Please, Jack. You don't have to be alone. You're fading away as we speak. Together we can get you believers." Pitch tried to convince him.

"I don't want to join you, Pitch. No matter how hard you try to get me to. I will never ever join you. I don't want to be feared. Now leave me alone."

The guardians were proud of the young winter spirit. They were proud that he turned down Pitch.

"Fine. Be alone. Be alone until you finally fade away from this world forever." Pitch snarled.

"Whatever." Jack said but his hurt expression betrayed him.

The guardians wanted desperately to run to boy and comfort him, but they could only watch as Jack sunk to his knees.

Nightmare sand swirled around Pitch until he was gone without a trace. He appeared moments later in the shadows behind the guardians.

The guardians watched in horror as Jack closed his eyes and laid down face-up in the snow.

Snow suddenly started to fall. They watched as it fell harder and faster. Tears poured down their faces as It dawned on them that he was only using up his powers to fade away quicker.

Jack opened his eyes. He stared at the moon.

"Thank you." His voice was slow and quiet. He just stared at the moon for a long time. The guardians tried to yell 'NO!' when he closed his eyes and didn't open them. Their voices only came out muffled because of the nightmare sand. Jack didn't seem to hear.

The snow suddenly stopped. More tears fell as the guardians witnessed the young spirit's powers die out.

"Thank you North, Sandy, Bunny, Tooth. Thank you for being my family."

The guardians sobbed as they listened to the boy's last words and watched him fall unconscious.

The bonds broke and the four guardians rushed towards the fading winter spirit.

North scooped him up in his arms and they all sat there, hastily wiping away tears and examining the boy.

They paid no attention to Pitch, who just grinned at the five guardians and then disappeared into the shadows.

North looked up at the other guardians in utter sadness.

"It's too late for him. There is nothing we can do."

* * *

**Ah! Another cliff-hanger! Don't worry, next chapter is already written out and will be posted soon. :)**

**Sorry I haven't been responding to reviews for this story. Here are my responses to all the reviews so far:**

**Its Chris Pine: Thank you! I'm glad you are enjoying the story so far! :)**

**Snowflake: I'm glad you love it! :)**

**Time to Be: I will! :)**

**DaughterofViolanceandAthena: I will! :) **

**Angryanimeperv64: I know! And thank you! :)**

**Boogadoo: I will! :) Thank you! **

**Starskulls: Thank you so much! :)**

**Sleepery: Sorry! *Hands you a tissue* I know, it made me so sad writing that chapter. **

**Time to Be: Heehee me too! :D *Smiles evilly with you***

**Snowflake: I know! ;)**

**Thanks again to everyone who reviewed and to everyone who reads this story.**

**Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! Please review! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone!**

**MagentaScribe: I'm glad you like the story so far! :)**

**I have the next 2 chapters written out so updates should be quicker.**

**Snowflake: *Throws dictionaries at Pitch with you* Lol XD**

**Sleepery: I know right? :D**

**Here is chapter 8.**

**Prepare for lots of sadness. *wipes tears away***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of its characters.**

* * *

North held the dying winter spirit in in his arms. They all sobbed. None of the guardians had ever cried harder then that moment in their entire immortal lives.

Jack's breathing was ragged and each breath sounded as if it would be his last.

They cried and cried.

North cried.

Tooth cried.

Sandy cried.

Bunny cried.

They cried for their youngest guardian.

The skies cried snow. The winds howled in despair. The moon watched in sadness.

The guardians hugged the dying spirit. Whispering apology after apology between sobs.

The winter spirit who only wanted to be seen, to have a family.

He had thanked them for being his family.

They cried and cried.

It was too late for the child. The life in him slowly faded away untill they watched with visions blurred with tears as the winter spirit took his last breath.

They never stopped crying.

Tooth managed to get out one sentence between sobs.

"Thank you jack. For being part of our family."

* * *

**Ahhh that chapter was too sad too write! *cries* :'(**

**Sorry for the short chapter! And Don't worry! Next chapter will be up very soon!**

**Don't worry! This Fanfic does have a happy ending! :)**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and to everyone who reads this story. Please review! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone! **

**So, I just posted a new Rise of the Guardians fanfic called In the Darkness and I would love it if you could go check it out. It's only a one-shot right now, but if enough people like it I will continue. I would really appreciate it if you could go take a look. Thanks!**

** Now for review replies! :)**

** Angryanimeperv64: Sorry! And thank you! :)**

** Sleepery: I know...I was sad almost all day when I wrote that chapter *wipes away tears***

** Snowflake: Lol! XD And don't worry I plan on making Pitch pay for what he did *Laughs evilly* ;D**

** MagentaScribe: Thank you so much! And you're welcome! :)**

**Ok here is chapter 9. Enjoy! :)**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of it's characters.**

* * *

The guardian of wonder was no longer filled with wonder.

The guardian of dreams had no good dreams left inside of him.

The guardian of hope believed there was no hope left.

The guardian of memories left all the teeth and fairies behind, completely forgotten.

The guardian of fun no longer existed.

The boogeyman laughed.

* * *

The man in the moon was angry. Pitch should not have gotten Jack killed. Jack was supposed to live.

He concentrated on the winter spirit. He willed for him to come back to life. He gave him his immortality back.

* * *

It was dark. That's the first thought that managed to get the attention of the dazed mind of the winter spirit.

It was dark.

It was cold.

He was scared.

But then, then he opened his eyes and saw the moon smiling down upon him. It was so big, and so bright; it seemed to chase the darkness away.

And suddenly, he wasn't scared anymore.

He looked around and realized he was floating in the air.

"You are Jack Frost." he heard the gentle voice of the moon in his mind.

Jack Frost. He grinned. The name sounded right to him, somehow.

He slowly floated back down and landed on the ground. He stared in awe at the beauty around him. The ground was covered in tiny frozen crystals! He wiggled his toes, the feeling he got from touching the crystals made him giggle. They were so warm and welcoming. He almost wanted to bury himself in them, they were so fluffy and beautiful.

He looked down and saw a staff. He nudged it with his foot and beautiful frost immediately covered the surface. He reached down and picked it up.

He weighed the staff in his hands. It was light, but sturdy. He pointed it down at the ground and nudged the crystals. Beautiful patterns of frost shimmered and appeared. He laughed and tapped the ground again. More frost appeared. It was like a game. It was so much fun.

He turned around and jumped back in surprised. There in the crystals staring at him was a large man wearing red, a small man made of what looked like golden sand, a kangaroo and some kind of...hummingbird girl?

They all were just staring at him in shock, their jaws dropped and eyes wide, yet still brimming with tears.

Jack was so confused. What was this odd bunch doing staring at him and sitting in the beautiful crystals?! They were ruining the crystals! He was angry.

"You're breaking them!" He yelled. This seemed to snap them out of their odd behavior.

"W-what?!" the hummingbird was the first to speak.

"The beautiful crystals! You're breaking them!" He was frustrated that they didn't know what he was talking about.

"He means the snow, mate." the kangaroo leaned over and whispered to the hummingbird. Jack could still hear them, though.

"Snow?" Jack looked at them in confusion. Is that what this odd group called the crystals?

"Yes, snow." The kangaroo confirmed Jacks suspicions by pointing to the ground. "Snow."

"Oh." Jack looked around. He didn't really know where he was. All he could see was the crystals- no, snow- all around him.

All of a sudden the wind picked up and lifted him off his feet. It carried him up into the air and swirled around him happily. It made Jack laugh."Down! Down!" he cried, and the wind happily obeyed.

"Jack?" The man wearing red looked at him in awe, but also in sadness."Do you remember anything?"

Jack thought for a moment. Was this a test? A trick question? Jack decided to tell him the one thing he was absolutely sure about.

"My name is Jack Frost!" He said proudly.

The guardians exchanged worried looks.

Tears ran down their faces but they quickly wiped them away.

"Well Jack Frost," The man in red said with a grateful voice. "We are so happy that you are alive and ok."

He smiled at the winter spirit, and the slightly confused winter spirit smiled back.

* * *

**There! Jack is alive! He may have lost his memories...but he is alive nonetheless! Hooray! :D**

** Next chapter will be up soon. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and to everyone who reads this story. Please review! :)**


End file.
